earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Zqppy
Zqppy Zqppy is better than 73Beetle ReeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeee stfu u thot -73beetle The First day: * On the first day, Zqppy was cultivated to move to Iberia, to join or make a town in the region, as times were desperate he decided to join the town of Taipei, at the time a town in Jing, he joined that town got a house and was mistreated so much by the high ranks in the town, SGT would torture him force him to follow him into buildings and beat him to take his items. Zqppy finally said enough & ran away to Iberia where he set up settlement on the coast of Aragon, in the Real life region of Valencia. He met player Paperpikmin smuggling villagers from Jerusalem to Berlin, where he said he'd put in a good word to Germany. The Second day: On the second day, Zqppy had finally gotten enough gold to make his town he named it Valencia as that was the major city in the area & the most developed area in spain in real life. On the first day of Valencia various new players were joining for it was the middle of Summer. Zqppy was able to get 5 members in his town on the first day, the first member made a house on the beach, the other three members made a treehouse together. All of the players being active, Zqppy was able to get a stable economy from his residents, he trained them to deposit their gold to the town bank. Getting a stable 60 gold a day, Zqppy was able to maintain a huge town for the time. In as little as a few weeks Zqppy's town was on the top 10 leaderboard in Population. Defenseless: for a time player Zqppy was completely defenseless, spending all his time on building, the highest tear armor he had was iron armor, this showed poorly as the town of Valencia was attacked by town Tortugas lead by Judeitself, Zqppy was completely Defenseless in this sense, he hid inside the original Valencia Gazette, now where a road is, and waiting for the Venezuelans to break in with their Chorus fruit. Zqppy died that day & lost his favorite reads, Munich Times:1 Copy of Original, Munich Times: 2 Copy of Copy. Not only was Zqppy killed that day, but the residents houses were all burned down. Rise of an Emperor: Due to events, Zqppy felt it encouraged that he didn't let that get to him, he went on vacation for a week & the entire week Zqppy had voted 4 times every day emensing 144 gold, he was gone 9 days. He then made the nation Spain, it was slow at first, with the makings of the nation, new players arrived on the peninsula new towns were made & old ones were reformed Towns such as: Lisbon, Madrid, Porto, Leon. things were looking great, Zqppy now has armor & gear as well as a massive following, by his regions of Asturias, Castile, Valencia, Portugal, Sevilla, Viceroy of Mexico, La Plata, Viceroy of the Caribbean, and all his pacific colonies. Category:Players